In a broad sense, artificial intelligence includes a large number of intelligent computing methodologies and technologies that are capable of intelligent behavior. Artificial intelligence is currently being used for a variety of applications, including industrial plant automation, natural language processing and a variety of engineering applications. Some examples of artificial intelligence technologies include neural networks, fuzzy logic computation, genetic algorithms, and their combinations.
One aspect of artificial intelligence or computational intelligence technologies includes time series forecasting, whereby forecasts or predictions may be determined based on processing and analyzing of time-based historic data sets. For example, time-based historic data sets may be analyzed to make predictions, such as to predict network usage, to predict weather events, to predict online user behavior, etc. Time series forecasting is used for a variety of different applications, especially in “big data” environments.